


Rumour Has It

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark's Tech Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: The thing about Tony that everyone knows is that he loves sex. And technology. Combining the two of those things together? No, it would surprise absolutely no one to learn that he has a technology kink. There's been rumours about him and his suits for year.It's not the suits that Tony has the hots for though, but something a little more personal. Something Tony - and Bucky - is rather attached to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month NSFW Wednesday: Word (fingering)

The thing about Tony that everyone knows is that he loves technology. From his StarkPhones to robots to the toaster he needs to fix practically weekly because of the savages he lives with. His greatest crowning glory is of course the Iron Man armour, but it’s all technology. He is the tech man, the mechanic. He is an engineer for a reason. 

The thing about Tony that  _ everyone _ knows is that he loves sex. His playboy days can attest to that. It’s not necessarily the sex itself that he craves. If it were just the orgasms he could do that on his own. What he loves is the closeness. The contact. It’s the best way to get some basic human contact without fucking it up. Just fucking. Because asking for a cuddle is weird and creepy, but asking for sex is to be expected. 

Combining the two however - well he’s heard more than one rumour about him and the armour. That it has more use than just in battle. And wouldn’t it be just like Stark to turn that into a sex thing too. They’re wrong, he’s never thought about the armour that way - not until they said it anyways. His supposed tech kink on the other hand - 

“Yes,” Tony hisses, arching into it, “oh right there sweet pea. Oh Lovelace I love your arm.” 

Bucky chuckles as he continues to rub against Tony’s prostate. “I have a good mechanic. Really has a way with things.” 

“Your mechanic, oh fuck, yeah, is amazing,” Tony gasps, pushing back further into the touch. “A genius in fact.” 

That makes Bucky laugh again. “That’s what he tells everyone.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Tony has to fight to not completely lose all of his composure. He truly does love Bucky’s arm. He loves all of Bucky of course, but at times like this he really loves that arm. Nothing wrong with appreciating good craftsmanship after all. “Best fingers I’ve ever built.” 

“You really know how to make a fella feel special darling.” Bucky teases him with a twist of said fingers. They are still firmly inside of him, but now they are paying attention to every spot but his prostate. “A real ego boost.” 

“Good thing I’m attached to the person the arm goes to, too.” He can feel the sweat dripping off of him, the fine tremor of his muscles, the precome pooling out of his cock onto his stomach. It twitches with every move, every twist Bucky makes. He is aching in the best way possible right now. “I don’t give this kind of tech out to just anyone - oh shit honey!” 

“Better,” Bucky smirks as he begins to fuck Tony. The metal pushes in and out seamlessly against his rim. 

“Ah, is someone feeling - damn, oh,” he groans, “neglected? Don’t worry sunshine, you’re the only man for me. What you can do with your hands is a sin.” 

“Should I stop?” Bucky asks innocently, stilling his fingers so that they are just balancing on the inside of his rim. 

“Don’t you dare,” Tony growls and pushes down. 

“Just making sure. Hate to find out I’m disappointing ya.” There is too much mischief mixed in with his innocent act for it to be believable. “I have a reputation to keep up you know.” 

“Hmm, someone’s feeling feisty today.” Tony tries to hold himself together in the face of Bucky’s resumed finger fucking. He’d hate to lose the train of conversation they have going. Too bad Bucky seems intent on doing just that. “Something I should know?” He manages to asks that much despite a smooth jab to his prostate again. 

“Clint found another one of those articles again,” Bucky smirks. 

Fucking Clint. What a troll. Tony knows that he goes looking for those articles on purpose. “Which one?” Because to be frank, there’s more than one kind. A whole array of them in fact and all of them designed to show Tony in the most scandalous light possible. It’s one of those situations that if he doesn’t laugh he’ll scream. 

Or cry. If Bucky keeps this up he’ll definitely end up in tears. What a wonderfully talented asshole. How he loves him. 

“You and the suit are having a torrid affair  _ without me _ .” Bucky pouts as if he thinks this is actually true. 

“Don’t worry honey,” Tony moans, trying to take even more of Bucky’s fingers despite them being inside of him until the last knuckle, “you have a standing - oh shit - standing invitation if that ever happens.” 

“If?” Bucky asks the question as if he is not attempting to fuck Tony’s brain out of via his fingers. 

“Would you believe that - that, fuck, Buckaroo - I’ve never thought of it before I read those articles?” Talking is getting harder now. The pleasure is building. His cock feels hard enough to pound nails although that particular expression has always sounded terribly painful. Then again so is his cock. It slaps against his stomach, drooling precome. 

Bucky hums. “Gonna be honest with you darling, not really. Brilliant mind like yours?” He continues to fuck Tony, spreading his fingers to give him some extra stretch with it all. 

“It’s,” he gasps, trying to get enough air to finish his sentence, “it’s true. Oh Tesla, shit, please sweetheart.” It won’t be long now. He’s close. 

“What do you need, sweet thing? Gotta tell me so I can give it to you.” It’s simply unfair how put together he sounds through all of this. 

“More,” Tony begs. 

Bucky smirks, bends down to kiss his knee and adds a third finger. “Whatever my best fella needs.” He sounds smug. 

The finger is cool at first, but it soon heats up. Tony has to gasp, desperately trying to get enough air into his lungs. The task feels more difficult than normal. He bucks his hips up again, seeking more. His fingers are hitting all the right places and Tony isn’t sure how much more he can take. He’s right on the edge now. 

He takes another big gasp of air and manages, “Better be your only fella.” He shudders, a whine building in his throat. 

“Close sweet thing?” Bucky smirks. 

Tony would kick him if he could. If he had the energy. As is all he can do is scowl weakly before groaning, a deep sound from inside of him. “Yes!” 

Bucky kisses his knee again. “Don’t worry sweetheart, gonna take good care of you.” Somehow it seems as if he redoubles his effort, working Tony even harder. No it won’t be long now. 

The words have finally been stolen from Tony. The impending orgasm is too much. All he can do is hold on, thrusting his hips and moaning to the feel of his wonderful fingers inside of him. He’s so close - so close - so - 

Bucky closes his other hand around Tony’s cock and Tony is gone. He comes with a shout, impaling himself as far as possible on those fingers as Bucky milks his cock.

So what if he has a tech kink? It’s not like that would surprise anyone. Everyone knows what Tony loves. 


End file.
